


Clean Teeth

by YasssGaga33 (orphan_account)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Caboose Centric, Dentist Offices, Fear of Dentists, Lol when is it not with me?, M/M, Multi, Odontophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YasssGaga33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caboose hates visiting the dentist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> *Has a multi chapter fic to write for.*  
> *Ignores it and writes this instead.*

Caboose pulled against the doorway, struggling against both Church and Tucker's grip. He violently shook his head and yanked all three of them back into the living room where the front door was located. "I don't wanna!" He said, scrambling away from his lovers. Tucker sighed and Church allowed a groan to escape his lips. 

"Caboose, please, it's just the-" Tucker stood from the floor and Caboose just moved further into the room and smacked his hands over his ears, making loud and unnecessary noises to drown him out. 

"Don't say it! I don't wanna go, don't make me!" He cried patheticly. He almost never reacted to things in this way, and Church was slightly concerned that he would start crying at any moment. The young man seemed close to it, at least. All three men were in their jackets and sweatshirts, almost out the door until Tucker had accidentally told Caboose where they intended on taking him. 

Church was now corning him with Tucker. "We can get ice cream after the dentists." He offered and that sent him over the egde. Caboose wailed into his hands, and Tucker winced, grabbing one of his hands and holding it close to his chest. Caboose looked up and tried suppressing his sniffles but only cried harder when Tucker began pulling him to the door once again. Church led him from behind, making sure he wouldn't try and hold himself back against the doorframe again. Caboose tried anyway.

"How about you can talk to Sheila on the way there?" Tucker offered. Caboose clambered into the car with sobs and he nodded, furiously rubbing his eyes. "Ok, we'll call her up." Tucker smiled softly and pressed Caboose's favorite baseball cap that had been strewn about in the chaos, onto Caboose's head. Tucker made sure he was buckled and hopped into the passenger seat, putting his hand out to interlock with Church's, who was in the drivers seat. 

Sheila's number went to voicemail immediately, and she was the only person who's voice could calm Caboose down, and nobody was exactly sure why. She was probably in a meeting, meaning that her phone would go unanswered for at least another hour. He sighed, whispering the bad news to Church who gripped the wheel tighter. "Caboo, baby, Sheila is busy right now, but we can do whatever you want afterwards, I promise."

Both men braced themselves for another round of cries that made them feel terrible, but their stomachs twisted at the silence they recived. Caboose was staring out the window with his arms crossed and lip pouted. If it weren't for the circumstances, they'd both swoon over how adorable Caboose looked. "Fine." He grumbled, which was very uncharacteristic for him. The car ride was silent, and Caboose avoided them on the way in.

There were a few other people scattered in the waiting room. Caboose clung to Church's hand tight while Tucker talked to the woman at the front desk. Church rolled his eyes at her blush. Caboose's hand trembled with how tight he held to Church's hand and Church gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Tucker sat down with them for about ten minutes which seemed like thirty seconds to Caboose before a woman in white poked her head out of the door. "Michael?" She called and Church was glad he held on to Caboose's hand, because he had to pull him out of the chair.

Tucker pressed a kiss to Cabooses hand wishing him a soft "Good luck." Caboose couldn't force a small smile.

Church dragged him to where the woman was standing with a friendly smile. "I'm Emily Grey, how are you boys today?" She asked with a handshake and Church answered her, and Caboose tuned out, staring at rooms they passed with loud drills and scraping coming from them. She motioned for them to sit, and Caboose lie down. Church smiled at him and Caboose felt tears welling in his eyes that he tried blinking back. 

He hadn't registered Church's voice until he spoke again. "How you holding up, Caboose?" He asked with a gentle hand on his leg. The younger man was about to say something mean before Church continued. "It really means a lot that you're being so good, I know that the dentist scares you, but I promise I'll be here the whole time." That made Caboose smile.

"Hello, Michael! We haven't seen each other in a while, so I assume you've been keeping your teeth clean?" A man said from beside him and Caboose nodded. "Are you ready for your cleaning?" He asked and Caboose forced his lip to stop trembling as his heart sped up and he breathed harder. 

"Yes." He forced out quietly. His dentist, Doc, shined a light on Caboose's face. 

"Okey Dokey then, open wide, kiddo." He said and Caboose did. 

*********************************

Tucker high-fived him when they exited the room. "Fuck yeah, you showed them how clean your teeth are, Caboose!" He said and Caboose rolled his eyes and looked away with a blush.

"Ohhh, it really wasn't a big deal. They were pretty impressed." Caboose grinned, holding both Church and Tucker's hands, swinging them. "Church?"

"Yeah, bud?" 

"Can we go ice skating?" He asked, and Church chuckled.

"Hell yeah, wanna go, Tucker?" He asked and their third lover agreed. 

They had a lot of fun.


End file.
